fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Chaos Legion
The Dark Chaos Legion or Chaos' Federation '''are the army who when being corrupted by the darkness. For being sealed within underground tome, which once a corrupted clones. A rogue/defect Keyblade wielder Mosuke Zweichi had been under apprenticeship by Jing 'Hayabusa Demaisip. Until being formed alliance with a Chaos, Helgast, and also also had Heartless as a bonus. Information Formed by Rogue Keyblade Wielder into Dark Keyblade Lord Mosuke Zweichi. Which he had becoming rogue for becoming stronger with his will and ambition. Commandeering a Leviathan-class Battlecruiser: Converted as Prion ship; Tartarus. But most guards and pilots were killed in progress, then most former ships pilots will took control the ship, since the prison break. Until Mosuke Zweichi had unsealed an lead his army. Which revived an undead soldiers were used to be under service during time. Not to mention when due of Mosuke's travels and had adapted, negotiated, and stole some arsenals from any worlds. Mosuke made a negotiated Chaos' Gods for his army. Which when many of Space Marines were became Chaos. And also followed his leadership by the Dark Lord, along with the Chaos Gods. Not to mention, stealing the copy of the cloning technology which creates clone soldiers, and also the DNA template was from Helghan Empire. Also the blueprints of the buildings from the Terran Dominion. Heartless Link: [Click Here] The '''Heartless (ハートレス Hātoresu) are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem". While most Heartless are, in fact, manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named "Heartless". When Mosuke obtained the Dark Keyblade by Xehanort. Which had the power of darkness that joined into the dark-side. List of Heartless: [Click Here] Units Ground pp Air ss Buildings Same as The Heaven's Federation. Weapons Chaos Weapons ---Melee--- * Combat Knife * Power Sword - is an advanced close-combat weapon sheathed in an energy field that cuts through solid matter. Description: Inlaid with foul sigils dedicated to the Chaos Gods, this tainted Power Sword cuts through enemies with ease. Elegant and merciless, this blade is a manifestation of the wielder's utter disdain for the weak and blind slaves of the False Emperor. * Power Maul - is a heavy close-combat weapon. Description: A powerful daemon of hatred is bound within this huge maul, giving each blow terrible destructive power. Swinging the Daemon Maul overhead into a smash causes a detonation of foul energies that damage anyone nearby. * Chain sword - is a sword with a motorized chainsaw-like edge, and is the standard close-combat weapon. Description: Consecrated to the dark powers of Chaos, this chainsword hums with the bloodlust of its dark masters. These dark rites have not reduced the weapon's speed or precision on the battlefield. The standard melee weapon for a Chaos Space Marine, with motorized monomolecular-edged teeth capable of slicing through armour, flesh, and bone. Fast and responsive, it is capable of sawing through a variety of enemies. * Chain Axe - is an advanced hand-to-hand combat weapon similar to the Chainsword; heavier and more cumbersome, but more devastating. The weapon's heavy head whirs with razor-like teeth that chew through armor, ripping and tearing the flesh beneath. ---Plasma--- * Plasma Pistol - is a pistol-sized version of the Plasma Gun weapon. It is functionally identical to the Space Marine Plasma Pistol. Description: Chaos-tainted plasma pistols fire balls of super-heated plasma, making them deadly companions to a close-combat weapon. The pistol can also fire a supercharged blast, although doing so is quick to overheat the weapon. * Plasma Gun - is a rifle-like weapon that fires balls of hydrogen-basedplasma. These super-heated projectiles detonate upon impact, causing extreme damage to infantry targets. It is functionally identical to the Space Marine Plasma Gun. - 100-units Description: Adorned with the sigils of Chaos, this desecrated Plasma Gun fires charged energy pulses able to damage heavily armored targets. This rapid-fire weapon is deadly, but prone to overheating. Wielders must manage heat carefully lest their weapon shutdown in the heat of battle. A two-handed rifle that fires pulses of super-heated ionized gas towards the enemy that detonate with the power of a small sun. While extremely effective at melting through enemy armour and vehicles, the plasma gun is also prone to building up dangerous levels of heat that must be vented to prevent the shooter from being injured. Fired continuously, it can fire up to 16 shots before overheating. Holding down the fire button to produce a charged shot will continue to overheat the gun until the shot is released. At a minimum each charged shot will inflict about 40% to the overheating of the gun. * Plasma Cannon - is a heavy weapon that uses the same dark technologies as the smaller Plasma Gun and Plasma Pistol. It fires super-heated globules of hydrogen-based plasma that detonate upon impact, causing extreme damage. Like its two smaller counterparts, it can be charged up to fire an even more devastating blast, powered by 25 units of the weapon's energy stores, but capable of killing even power armored Astartes outright. Charged shots will also leave a burning plasma residue. - 100 units, superheated. ---Melta--- * Meltagun - is a hand-held heat-based weapon working by sub-atomic agitation of the air. They often use pressurized pyrum-petrol gases with a two-part injection system which forces the gases into a molecular state, vaporizing and turning almost anything into nothing but a pile of molten slag. - 1-shot with shotgun capability. Description: Sorcerous incantations have bound this Melta Gun to the forces of Chaos. It fires a scorching plume of molecularly agitated heat at close range. This power comes at the expense of low ammunition stores and a long recharge between shots. It fires a single cone-shaped blast 21 meters in length and 6 meters in diameter. Although hits from 1-7 meters will score the full 225 when the shot is aimed properly, the reduced size of the cone's diameter can make shots at 1-2 meters of range very difficult to score a direct hit, and thus only cause a fraction of the damage. ---Bolters--- * Bolt Pistol - is the standard-issue sidearm of the Chaos Space Marines. It is a compact pistol version of the Bolter, and is typically wielded alongside a Space Marine's melee weapon, typically the Chainsword. - 10 rounds. Description: In service for millennia, this pistol pulses with the hatred of the Chaos Space Marines who have wielded it. With every bolt fired, it barks out another call for slaughter. * Bolter - or boltgun is the standard Chaos Space Marine ranged weapon. It is the basic weapon for the Tactical class and also available to the Raptor class (requires the True Grit perk). - 30 rounds. Description: The desecrated Bolters wielded by many in the twisted ranks of the traitorous Chaos Space Marines appear superficially similar in layout to a modern firearm, but are actually too large and heavy for a human to wield, firing rocket-propelled projectiles almost 20mm in caliber that explode after penetrating the target, causing incredible amounts of damage when compared to present-day small arms. The firepower of these defaced weapons have been proven time and again to the detriment of manyImperial Guardsmen and xenos alike, who have had the misfortune to stand in the way of these dark warriors. * Stalker Bolter - is a scoped long-range variant of the standard Bolter. - 10 rounds. * Unholy Relic Bolter - * Storm Bolter - is a two-barreled version of the Bolter weapon, equipped with a 50-round magazine and capable of rapid fire. As it is heavier and causes more recoil than a normal boltgun, it is rarely used by human troops and generally seen on Terminators or mounted on a vehicle. Description: The product of the desecrated forges of the Iron Warriors Legion, the Twin-linked Bolter used by some Chaos Space Marines is designed to chew through any Loyalist who dares close range * Heavy Bolter (Twin Bolter) - is a heavier version of the Bolter, analogous to a machine gun although proportionally more powerful due to firing explosive. - 800 rounds, superheated. Description: Adorned in honor of the Chaos gods, this Tainted Heavy Bolter replicates the staggering firepower of emplaced weapons in a form portable by a mighty Chaos Space Marine. By planting his feet, the wielder can gain increased rate of fire and accuracy at the cost of mobility. Heavy bolters are generally used for anti-infantry or fire support roles. It fires a round comparible to the size of a human fist, which is considerably larger than that of the standard bolter shell, with more propellant and longer range, making it capable of destroying light vehicles. Because of its high rate of fire, jamming is often a problem. Like all bolt weapons, heavy bolters require regular maintenance and ancient litanies to appease their spirits. The most modern version of the heavy bolter in widespread use is the Astartes Mk IVc. The weapon goes through rounds very quickly using either a disintegrating belt or 40-round high capacity box magazine. It can be fitted with special ammunition or fitted with a bipod to be used in a sustained fire capacity. ---Las--- Man-portable Lascannon - is a formidable weapon, capable of piercing most vehicle armour and killing powerful and heavily armoured troops. The fact that it has a slow recharge and expends its power in a single blast against a single target makes the weapon a poor anti-personnel weapon against hordes of massed infantry. - sniper and 4 shots Description: Marked with dark sigils of precision and destruction, the Tainted Lascannon fires a charged energy blast along a powerful laser and can cut through almost any armor at extreme range. Features a powerful optical scope with variable magnification. The Tainted Lascannon does 100 damage to shields or to health, during a shot to the body. During a head shot this will more than double to 225 damage, killing most class instantly. Melee Weapons Pistol(s) and Sidearms Sta18_pistol.jpg|StA-18 Pistol STA19_HQ_V1p.jpg HGH_STA19.jpg Kzsf_fe_2013-09-18_sta19-pistol_01.jpg Kzsf_fe_2013-09-18_sta19-pistol_03.jpg Hammer.jpg|Hammer .50 3-C2.jpg|Hammer Customization AY69 loadout icon big.png|AY69 Machine Pistol 1-C2.jpg|AY69 Customization MGS4-Ruger.jpg|Mk.2 Ruger - Tranquilizer KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 (or KRISS KARD) - .45 ACP Blops2-Kard-1.jpg Handgun60Official.jpg|Luger-1960 (And Surpassed) - 9mm Luger|link=http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Handgun_1960 = 01. StA-18 Pistol The StA-18 Pistol is the standard-issue Helghast pistol manufactured by Stahl Arms a staple of the Helghast Army during the Second Extrasolar war. It fires the 9.2x20mm cartridges, as written on the magazine, but holds only 12 rounds in a helical magazine on the front of the weapon. Revolver(s) Starcraft-JimReynor-Pistol-5-800x535.jpg|Terran Revolver Majestic Revolver.jpg|Majestic Revolver 2-C2.jpg|Majestic - Customization Evo Magnum 02.jpg|HE .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 500 Scoped.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 500 Scoped = 01. Terran Revolver - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 02. Majestic Revolver - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 03. Smith & Wesson Model 500 - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 04. HE .44 Magnum The High Explosive (HE) .44 Magnum is a handgun. The Magnum appears as an ordinary pistol, but it fires remote-detonated lithium bullets with the weapon's alternate fire. it can be upgraded to a point where it can release multiple explosive charges and can be exploded manually Shotgun(s) Marshall.jpg|Marshall 9-C2.jpg|Marshall - Customization Jackal.jpg|Jackal Jackal-C2b.jpg|Jackal - Customization ZX-76 Shotgun.jpg|ZX-76 Shotgun shot01 - ZX-76 Shotgun.jpg shot02 - ZX-76 Shotgun.jpg PredatorsAA-12.jpg|AA-12 AutoShotgunOfficial.jpg|Automatic Shotgun-1960 - 12 gauge buckshot = 01. Marshall (Adapted and see Heavens' Federation Arsenals: Shotgun) = 02. Jackal = 03. ZX-76 Shotgun The ZX-76 Shotgun is a double barrel pump-action shotgun chambered in 12 gauge. The ZX-76 is a pump-action shotgun feeding from an 8-round detachable magazine and incorporating an unusual double barrel design; while the weapon typically fires from only one of these barrels at a time, the weapon is also capable of discharging both simultaneously, for a much more powerful blast. It is a very effective weapon in close quarters or for charging enemies. Each magazine holds eight shells. The ZX-76 also features a secondary fire that fires off two shells simultaneously, though the weapon user must use the pump-action to load more shells if this secondary fire is used. = 04. AA-12 = Cancelled = LS13 Shotgun The LS13 Shotgun (nicknamed "Lucky Strike"), also known as the M13 Semi-Automatic Shotgun, is an ISA weapon that fires a dense cloud of pellets with every shot, as all shotguns do. It is manufactured by the ISA, but is more commonly found in helghast hands. More often than not, these shotguns are carried by Helghast commandos and assault troopers (who more than likely took them from dead ISA soldiers or had them shipped back by the mercenaries in KZL). In Killzone, this brutal weapon comes with two distinct firing modes: the first will fire a single shotgun shell, while the second will fire two, increasing firepower at the cost of an higher recoil and a slower rate of fire. Sub-Machine Gun(s) StA-11_SMG.png|StA-11 Submachine Gun Feline.jpg|Feline 4-C2.jpg K-Volt.jpg|K-Volt 5-C2.jpg Typhoon1080p.png|Typhoon C3-Typhoon.jpg Typhoon-Post-10627-0-18272100-1425879881.jpg Typhoon - Information - Crysis3 2013-05-07 16-47-42-51.jpg Typhoon-Crysis3 2013-12-21 23-31-18-23.jpg Kriss Vector SMG Realistic.png|KRISS Vector - .45 ACP = 01. StA-11 SMG The StA-11 Submachine Gun is manufactured by Stahl Arms and wielded by Shocktroopers in the Campaign, and the Saboteur and Soldier class in the multiplayer. It has a cylindrical magazine that holds 48 rounds of the 9.2 x 20 mm cartridge, with a max-carry limit of 384, or 8 magazines. It has a high rate of fire and low recoil, which compensates for the low damage. Only downside is that the player must reload often in order to avoid being caught with an empty mag. Firing from the hip is very effective at short range, though shouldering the weapon makes it dangerous at medium range as well. Interestingly, shouldering the weapon does not slow the player's movement speed as it does with all other weapons, although it does limit turnspeed slightly. = 02. Feline - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 03. K-Volt - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 04. Typhoon - Owend to the Heaven's Federation, adapted = 05. KRISS Vector Assault & Light & Heavy Machine Guns FY71 - Crysis.jpg|FY-71 Crysis3_2013-05-07_16-47-20-59 - FY71.jpg Sta52rifle.png|StA-52 Assault Rifle StA-52LAR.jpg StA3_LMG.jpg|StA-3 Light Machine Gun Kz2_StA3_lmg.jpg VaccaroAnthony starcraft 02.jpg|C-14 Impaler Rifle 7-C2.jpg Grendel.jpg|Grendel Crysis2-Grendel.jpg 110 takedown.jpg|Takedown X-43 MIKE.jpg|X43-MIKE HMG.jpg|HMG Sg1.jpg33b531be-6193-4fd1-877b-12e371997ec6Original - Smartgun.jpg|M56 Smartgun Smarty.jpg M56 Smart Gun diagram.jpg Interpolitex_2013_(536-18).jpg|AK-101(Top) and AK-102(Bottom) AR60Official.jpg|AR-1960 316_26.jpg = 01. FY71 The FY71 is chambered for the 5.45x39mm rifle cartridge and uses thirty-round magazines. One extra cartridge can be chambered for a maximum of 30 +1 rounds. A maximum of 331 rounds - eleven magazines plus 1 in the chamber - can be carried for this weapon. The FY71 is capable of both fully-automatic and semi-automatic fire and can mount an under-barrel attachment as well. This weapon is effective at most ranges and has a decent rate-of-fire and accuracy, making it a well-balanced rifle that is useful for most engagements. Curiously, the weapon is significantly quieter than other weapons when firing, though not to the point of adding a Silencer. It can be equipped with Iron Sights, Reflex Sight, Laser Pointer, Silencer, Single Shot, Extended Magazine, and underslung weapons. = 02. StA-52 Assault Rifle It is mainly used by the Helghast and it is manufactured by Stahl Arms. All variants of the StA-52 are chambered in the 5.56x45mm cartridge. The Killzone variant features a 12 gauge under barrel shot gun. = 03. StA-3 Light Machine Gun The StA-3 Stova Light Machine Gun is used by the Helghast as a support weapon and emplaced weapon, both manufactured by Stahl Arms. It fires from a 100 round, helical drum and has a very high rate of fire. However, its accuracy leaves something to be desired due to the recoil of the 7.62 x 51 mm HSO cartridge, limiting accurate fire to very short bursts. The StA-3 also lacks iron sights, only providing a mediocre (and rather imprecise) "zoom" which further adds to its accuracy is medium at longer ranges. It excels as a close range weapon, allowing for indiscriminate spraying, but is also effective at medium to long range in the hands of a skilled player (especially when crouched). = 04. C-14 Impaler - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 05. Grendel - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. Battle & Sniper Rifles StA14_Rifle.jpg|StA14 Rifle Sta4_battle_rifle.jpg VC32_Sniper_Rifle.jpg|VC32 Sniper Rifle VC32_Sniper_RIfle.png HEVRifle SC2 Phys1.jpg|HEV Commando Rifle M82A2.JPG|M82A2 C2 dsg1.jpg|DSG1 Precision Rifle 8-C2.jpg|DSG-1 - Customization M2014 Gauss.jpg|M2014 Gauss Rifle Crysis2-GaussGun.jpg 1441743549 m42c-scoped-rifle.jpg|M42C Scoped Rifle MGS4-Barrett.jpg Free-shipping-3D-paper-model-font-b-gun-b-font-StarCraft-2-Terran-C10-specter-sniper.jpg|C-10 Canister Rifle = 01. StA-14 Rifle The StA-14 Rifle has been used by Helghast Riflemen for over 50 years and popular with terrorists as well. Among the troops, it is considered an honor to carry this classic weapon into battle, and it is manufactured by Stahl Arms. It fires 7.62 x 51 mm high-speed, armor-piercing rounds and is very accurate, useful for picking off distant enemies (especially Helghast manning emplacements in the Campaign). Exceptions are the fact that there is no internal magazine and en bloc clip, it has a cylindrical magazine, just like virtually all Helghast weaponry. Which equipped with mid-range scope. = 02. C-10 Canister Rifle - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 03. VC32 Sniper Rifle = 04. HEV Commando Rifle - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 05. M2014 Gauss Rifle - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 06. DSG-1 Precision Rifle - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 07. Sniper Rifle System (SRS) 99 Anti-Matériel - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 08. M42C Scoped Rifle The Armat M42C Scoped Rifle is a sniper rifle and a piece of non-standard USCM equipment, issued only in special circumstances. It has almost twice the range of standard USCM small arms. It also has the power to penetrate even armored vehicles; it can put a three inch hole in APC armor from several miles away. Unsurprisingly, there are no Yautja or Xenomorphswith armor sufficient to stop this weapon's rounds. With this power comes a price, however – the weapon has a poor rate of fire and is almost useless in close combat situations. = 09. Barrett M82A2 - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. Explosive Launchers = Explosive(s) = Energy Weapons Pistola_de_Plasma_HR.png|Plasma Pistol Plasma-pistol.png|A blueprint of a plasma pistol. HR_Type25_study2.jpg|A study of Halo: Reach's Plasma Pistol. T25_Bolt_Study_HR_Temp.jpg|A study of the Plasma bolt. Rifle_de_Plasma_HR.jpg|Plasma Rifle Plasma-rifle_02.png|A Plasma Rifle's schematics. Plasma_Rifle_turnarounds.jpg|A Plasma Rifle's schematics. Needler_HR.png|Needler|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-33_Guided_Munitions_Launcher Needler.png|A blueprint of the Needler Needler_Shard.jpg|A Halo 3-era Needler's shard in mid-flight. Plasma_Repeater (1).png|Plasma Repeater Plasma_repeater.png|Blueprint of the Plasma Repeater Plasma_Repeater_Cropped.png|A T-51 Plasma Repeater from an angle Plasmarep.png|A T-51 Plasma Repeater from an angle Evo Bullseye 03.jpg|Bullseye Deadeye_R3.jpg|Deadeye Deadeye.jpg Arc_charger.jpg|Arc Charger Auger_rifle.jpg|Auger Rifle Reaper_carbines_(2nd).jpg|Reaper Carbine Atomizer.jpg|Atomizer|link=http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/Atomizer Wild-fire.png|Wildfire HReach-T31NeedleRifleSide.png|Needle Rifle Needle_Rifle.png|A Pre-Alpha render of the Type-31 Rifle. ReachSchematic_-_NeederRifle.png|A blueprint of the Needle Rifle = 01. Blaster - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 02. Bullseye The Bullseye's primary fire shoots small glowing red spheres that home in on the Bullseye Tag - its secondary fire, which after being shot sticks to an enemy. It is very effective at short and medium range, and its fast rate-of-fire and large magazine size makes it ideal for close quarters combat; however, it tends to lose accuracy and power beyond short range. If the "enemy secondary fire" cheat is on, you can be tagged by an enemy. Then part of the screen will turn red (like when you are targeted by a sniper hybrid) and all the laser bolts shot by that particuler bullseye will home in on you until the enemy is dead or the tag wears off. = 03. Deadeye The [http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/Deadeye Deadeye] has a powerful zoom scope and high-velocity rounds, making this an effective weapon at extremely long range. It has a digital zoom scope, and left and right on the D-Pad do nothing with this weapon. Its primary fire is a single supersonic blast of energy with pinpoint accuracy. Its secondary fire is a Proton Charge that disintegrates most enemies with a single shot, but it is hard to shoot. The charged shot must be charged up and targeted on the target, while if aimed correctly, is even capable of penetrating through multiple targets. = 04. Arc Charger The [http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/Arc_Charger Arc Charge] is a Chimeran weapon which fires a electric arc which can be transferred through objects. * The Arc Charger fires a blast of energy in the form of an electric arc which briefly clings to organic tissue. Additional blasts increase the intensity of the energy. This bolt of electricity has the ability to arc to other enemies, but the gun needs to be charged first. The more the Arc Charger fires, the more it charges, and the more enemies the bolt will arc to. This is how the Arc Charger receive it's name. * The energy's power increases with each successive arc, as does its ability to strike new targets. With the proper timing many targets may be attacked at once. The Arc Charger is particularly devastating against multiple enemies where it can develop maximum intensity. * The Arc Charger was often thought of a skillful weapon to master, although a later patch increased its rate of fire dramatically causing it to be even more effective. It has the ability to kill multiple enemies at once with its secondary fire. It is also used heavily in Meltdown by players to destroy nodes as its secondary fire is very effective and quick at doing this. = 05. Auger Rifle The Auger is a Chimeran weapon capable of shooting high-energy bolts through solid objects, and has a secondary function that creates a shield barrier. = 06. Reaper Carbine The Reaper Carbine is a duel-wielding weapon. The Reaper Carbine has the advantage over other weapons in that it can held with one hand, allowing to duel-wield. = 07. Wildfire The Wildfire is a rocket launcher. This weapon has two rocket per clip, in addition of another 2 extra rockets in reserve. It is able to lock on to enemy players and vehicles, fulfilling its role as the player's primary anti-armour weapon. The secondary ability fires off a round that breaks up into multiple shells (Cluster) before hitting the ground. Trivia * Based with those arsenals and units were based on Chaos from Warhammer 40k, Stahl Arms from KillZone, and the Heartless as well. * The Dark Chaos Legion was a combination on Russia, Korea and German soldiers.